


Newcomer

by GentleWhisper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction, sans/reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleWhisper/pseuds/GentleWhisper
Summary: So, this is the chapter 1, sorry that its short. Please, give me suggestions for the next chapters. Thank you and see you soon!~





	Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the chapter 1, sorry that its short. Please, give me suggestions for the next chapters. Thank you and see you soon!~

The door of your office swings open, when a scientist in a white lab coat storms in. She has beautiful blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hands are full of notes, calculations and readings from different tests. 

"Y/n, the newcomer has arrived." She says, smiling.   
"Thanks Em, I can go welcome him. You can leave the notes on my table." 

She puts down the huge pile of papers and turns face towards you. "You know that im going on a vacation soon, right? Well I heard that the new guy is going to be your new workmate." She wiggles her eyebrows, and winks.

"Yeah, you better go before I throw those papers at your face" You say, and point at the pile of papers threatently. 

She smirks, winks one last time and walks away. 

You go trough some readings and decide to go meet the newcomer. You leave your office, taking a spare lab coat and some papers with you. It is pretty silent, despite the fact that there are lots of people working in the laboratory. The new scientist is probably waiting for you by the front door, and you wonder if he is as good as the rumors tell. You have heard of him, and are hopeful. He might be a good work partner.

"Heya! I'm Sans."

It's a skeleton!? He shakes your hand and a loud fart noise rings trough the room. Both of you giggle. 

"You must be the new scientist. My name is Y/n L/n, and im your new workmate. "Here" you give him the lab coat. "Follow me, I can show you around."

He nods and looks around, eye sockets full of amazement.


End file.
